


Set Free

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: A dirty little MSR fic with a bottom Mulder. Written in response to a conversation with the lovely, talented @settle-down-frohikeThanks to her for the word smithing advice!





	Set Free

He's hot and slick around her fingers, his rapid pulse thumping through the tight ring of muscle as he wills it to relax.

“Ugh, Scully. God damn, that's good.”

Yet another reason to love her for being a doctor, he thinks, is her knowing exactly were his prostate is and just where to press at the base of his dick to keep him from coming.  
Her fingers gently press into his body as her tongue laps at drop after drop of precum.

Each swipe of her tongue draws his hips up to meet the heat of her mouth causing her fingers to slide out of him. The constant want of one from the other is maddening.

Her rhythm is still slow, wanting to savor the moment, the feeling of controlling his pleasure. It's usually his job to set the pace and draw out every last bit of pleasure for her but on these nights, times when he wants her to have her turn, it's magnificent.

The head of his dick passes past her lips just as she introduces a third finger into his body. Her tongue causing a distraction to his clenching sphincter and suddenly she is palm deep in his ass.

“Fuck, Scully! I'm going to cum!”

She smiles and mumbles, “Nah huh” never letting him fall from her mouth and adjusts the pressure at the base of dick, thinking why haven't they ever considered a cock ring before?

Scully drops her head and takes him as far as she can in her mouth, slowly running the flat of her tongue along the underside of his shaft before releasing him with a pop. Mulder groans then shivers when she removes her fingers, as well.

He knows what's happening next, his breathing shallow and his body glistening with sweat.

Scully reaches for her favorite toy, the one she bought after working with Mulder for two years, when she realized she wasn't getting the real thing any time soon.  
It's a glorious 7 ½ inches and almost too thick to get her hand around. When she showed it to Mulder the first time, he required she give him a personal demonstration of its supreme abilities one Saturday evening with a follow-up Sunday matinee.

She leans in close to his ear as she strokes lube over the silicone.

“On your knees, Mulder.”

Scully sees the goosebumps spread down his arm as he looks into her eyes before turning over. Mulder had suggested Scully should get a harness for this particular act and she had but found their height difference didn't make it as pleasurable as they had hoped.

Scully kneels behind him once his settles on knees and elbows, presenting himself to her, wanting what she has to offer.

Mulder's mind is racing, it always happens just before, just before he gives himself to her. He knows now, after so many years together, what she feels when she allows him to enter, to invade her body with a passion that he could never contain and that she accepted without question or fear.

Her warm hand runs up and down his spine, soothing him as she rubs the head of the dildo along the crack of his ass. Mulder grunts as she presses lightly against his puckered hole.  
“Fuck, Scully. Just do it already. Fuck me, please!” 

He is in fight or flight mode, wanting so badly to push back and bury Scully's dick to the hilt but knowing that the initial breach will be more pain than pleasure. He bucks forward when she pushes harder, unable to relax.

Scully scoots closer and rests the base of the toy just above her pubic bone holding it in place by the balls at the bottom of the shaft. She uses her hips for leverage and slips the head past Mulder's clenching muscle. Mulder drops his head to the mattress and arches his back, willing himself to hold still.

“Shit! Stop a second!”

Scully draws small circles across his lower back allowing him to adjust to her invasion. She knows the feeling all too well, the press, then the moment of white heat searing her asshole before she relaxes into Mulder's rhythm and the pleasure starts to build.

She inches further and Mulder grips the sheet, slowly releasing it as she pulls back, leaving the head just inside. He lets out a sigh then draws in a deep breath as Scully pushes forward.

It's stars and thunder, terrific and tragic all at once. Each push and pull more spectacular than the last, then it happens.

The soft, warm skin of Scully's thighs hit the back of his own slick sweaty ones and he knows, knows she's home and he releases a breath moaning her name.

“Yeah, that's it Scully. Fuck, me.”

Scully shifts slightly so the underside of the toy is pressing on her clit and her knuckles graze his perineum and balls on each stroke. Mulder raises back up on his elbows and begins meeting Scully's thrusts with a thud. The thick silicone brushes over his prostate causing his balls to draw tight to his body.

Scully looks to where they are joined, in awe of her power over him at the moment as she moves with shorter, quicker strokes. She places her hand between his shoulder blades and he turns his face back to look at her, his eyes glassy with desire and so much love it makes Scully's breath catch.

She whispers, “You're so beautiful, Mulder.” before she reaches around and grasps his dick. Mulder's head drops back to the bed, a constant string of expletives streaming from his mouth. Her thrusts come harder, jarring his body and hitting against her clit perfectly. She is on the edge, so when she feels Mulder's dick swell further in her hand, she comes.  
“Jesus Christ!”, she yells just when he spills himself onto their sheets. He slumps forward, Scully setting back on her heals the still rock hard toy in her hand as it slides from his spent body.

She tosses it on the towel at the end of the bed then crawls towards Mulder spooning against his chest. He pulls her tight into his embrace, planting lazy kisses down her neck; a low hum, escaping his throat.

Times like these are some of Scully's favorites, the one's when she has rendered him pliant and speechless, his incessant rambling about theories proven and time lost fall into the abyss of contentment.

“Thank you, Mulder”

“Um, you're welcome baby.”

Mulder doesn't have to ask why she's thankful, he knows. She lives to make him truly happy, to set his mind free if only for a few hours.


End file.
